Hey What's Up Duncan?
by Fuhrer Mustang
Summary: Man how did I wind up here? OC and Unknown pairing as of right now, Alistair and Female Warden


**Hey, what's** **up Duncan.**

**Disclaimer: Alright, this is a total shot in the dark but fuck it haha. Shoutout to Wyolake's story "Middle of Nowhere" for giving me this idea. I don't own shit, all that belongs to Bioware.**

Alright, I'm not quite sure how to explain this without sounding batshit crazy but I'll try. My name is John Doe and uh, I'm kinda lost. I'm an ex United States frogman aka a Navy SEAL, after 16 years of service I retired and taught history in a small town for three years, well until one day of course I was on a nice evening run when a freak storm rolled In. I swear one second it was clear skies then a moment later it was pouring with lightning shooting off. Next thing I know I get railed by one. The strangest part was though that in the few seconds before it hit I swear it was straight violet. After the hit I was out like a light.

The best part is when I came to I wasn't in the nice and "cozy" hospital bed recovering from my injuries I was laying on hard rock in the middle of a fucking forest. How the hell did I get here? I was in the middle of my town? This was all I was asking myself, but the pain was too much and before long I passed out into a deep sleep. I came to when I was awoken by a slap across the face from a man with a long beard straggly beard with hair to match wearing the strangest outfit I'd seem in my life, it was armor. He had two swords on his back to go with it… Oh shit I know this guy.

"Hello there, good to see you are alive." He says to me.

This is fucking Duncan. Duncan from Dragon Age Origins, I used to play that game all the time why am I hallucinating this guy? "Where am I" I barely make out, man I'm hurting. That bolt rally hit home.

"You're in the Korcari Wilds friend, are you hurt?"

"Yeaaaah, just my back. It really kills." He helps me sit up and examines it then breathes in quickly.

"We need to get you back to camp quickly, you are greatly injured."

"You're gonna have to help me out here." He helped me up and wrapped an arm underneath my right armpit and I put my left over his back as we walked back to what I assumed is gonna be Ostagar. I know the difference of hallucinations and reality, I had the experience when dealing with sleep deprivation and lack of food when I was deep in Palestine.

It took around 10 minutes but we eventually arrived at the gates, it must have been a sight.

Duncan approached the guard "This man needs help immediately and handed me off where I was placed on a cart and taken to a medical tent where I was placed on a cot. A few minutes later a doctor approached. "Alright I'm going to have make this quick sir, the Darkspawn are on approach to arrive in a few hours. I'm gonna give you this potion to drink, it will knock you out for a little since your wounds are so great but it will do the healing." He handed me the bottle and immediately left.

I was dumbstruck, the battle was that soon?! Duncan must have been scouting when he found me, fuck. I have to warn him of Loghain's plan! "Agh fuck." No way I'm moving right now, I hope I awake in time. I slurped down one of the nastiest tasting drinks in my life and was out cold once again.

This time I awoke to my medical tent on fire. I immediately shit out of the cot and ran outside, dead bodies laying all around but there was still fighting going on. I have a chance to get out of this.

I looked around and spotted a sword and shield not too far from where I was standing. I scooped that shit and charged for the Tower of Ishal. There's no time to waste, Cailen must have already sent Alistair and the Warden inside to light beacon by now. Especially since there's a lot of dead Darkspawn laying nearby I only ran into one, from which I charged with the shield and knocked it on its ass and followed up with a stab to the skull. That felt really natural, the only blades was knifes or a machete when they sent me to Brazil.

I charged as fast as I could up the tower and found them finishing up the Darkspawn on the third floor, I saw a Hurlock archer charging up a shot and saw my chance for a great first impression. I charged and whipped my shield at his legs which toppled him over and disrupted the shot, I spotted Alistair, the Warden, and two soldiers in my peripherals but I had to finish off the Darkspawn. I rand and stabbed straight through the skull. After ripping my sword out of his skull I faced the others.

"Yo." Simple enough greeting.

Alistair (I shouldn't have to describe him) looked surprised and the Warden (who was a female Mage by the way, I guess that's the way this "playthrough" works. She had long brown hair and a beautiful face with blue eyes to match that when eye contact was made you knew this woman had that leader mentality.) was first to speak but I caught her staring at my body, I just noticed I was only wearing my burnt jeans and had my entire body was a lighter shade of yellow with black and blue bruising lining over where my bones would be, I guess that potion didn't fix the bruises but I sure don't feel anything. "We appreciate what help you gave us but what happened to you?"

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head "I uh kinda got struck by lightning but I'm all good now!" I said with a smile.

"Oh god man where is your armor! Do you want to be killed?" Alistair said, I think he just wants the Mage to stop staring.

"I awoke from the medical tent to it on fire I sadly did not have time to suit up, only to grab these and head up here."

"Why up here? Why not the battlefield?" The warden looks accusingly at me, my answer here will be important.

"I wanted to make sure the beacon is to be lit, without it this battle will surely be lost. Their taking a beating down there."

"Well off we go then, with our new addition of the shirtless man. What is your name by the way?" Alistair says as he cleans his blade.

"My name is John, John Doe. And yours?"

"Alistair"

"Vivian Amlen"

"We must get going wardens." One of the soldiers said. And we all nodded.

"We can get to know each other after the battle." I say and we go up the final staircase and are met by one large ogre feasting on the bodies of men. The two soldiers with us charge in head first and get smacked away. Vivian moves to a more advantageous position while me and Alistair flank it from both sides. I run by and give it a slash to both it's hind legs and jump out've the way before I'm crushed by its hands. With no protection there's no way I'd survive a fight with this beast. Alistair went in and got another on its legs while it was chasing after me bring it to its knees. Vivian sent off a barrage of fireballs that all made contact with it's face. The beast rose it's hands up to try and put out the fire while I charged in to get a stab and it's front head. Apparently Alistair had the same idea and jumped over its back to impale the monster at the rear end of its head. Needless to say the beast was dead. It toppled over and didn't move again. That was a lot faster than in the game. We proceeded to light the beacon and the two wardens let out a sigh of relief although I know better. "Guys you may want to look at this." I say while pointing at the stairs.

"Oh what could it be now.. Oh maker." Alistair says

Vivian adds in "More Darkspawn! It's not over yet, we have to survive!"

We try to hold them back but it's too much and before I know it the world turns black.


End file.
